


Moon and the Stars

by Zeke Black (istia)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mag7 Bingo Challenge, Old West, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:49:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istia/pseuds/Zeke%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josiah visits his sister. A fill for my Mag7 Bingo square "Moon and the stars".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon and the Stars

He stands outside the convent in Vista City, face tipped upwards. Hannah's trembling, but leans trusting and stalwart against him. Josiah quashes the torment and points out the Big Dipper, always Hannah's favorite.

"That's north, where I live."

He tells her every time, so she'll know he's not far, know he sees what she does, if she ever dares venture outside. And if she doesn't, then she'll have the picture in her mind, and maybe chalk the stars and moon amidst her frenzied drawings.

He aches, but she's free as he can make her, here among kindness and stone walls.


End file.
